Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
A clutch apparatus which includes a cam mechanism which increases the contact pressure between a driving friction plate and a driven friction plate upon acceleration but decreases the contact pressure between the driving friction plate and the driven friction plate upon deceleration is known and disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-204749.